


Bad habbits.

by Geekygirl669



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post Mpreg, Post Mpreg Richie Tozier, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: some sweet moments between Richie and two of the closest people in his life during Ben 40th birthday party.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bad habbits.

“You’re smoking again.” Beverley commented as she came to stand next to Richie.

Richie just looked over at his friend as he took a long puff from his cigarette. “Last time I stopped smoking I started drinking.”

“So you swapped out one bad habit for another?” Beverley asked with a laugh.

“I swapped out a bad habit that almost lost me my family for one that doesn’t.” Richie corrected her turning away to look at the green field ahead of him. “You never even tried to stop smoking so you can’t really say anything.”

“I’ve never tried.” Beverley nodded. “And I wasn’t coming out here to judge you.”

“I know.” Richie nodded not looking away from the field. “Eddie’s just been on my ass about it.”

“He just cares.” Beverley pointed out as she pulled her own packet of cigarettes out. “And worries.”

“I know.” Richie nodded again taking another long puff. “Just gets annoying after a while. Thought when I stopped drinking Eddie would stop nagging me.”

“Eddie is Eddie.” Beverley said making both of them laugh. “And he’s dad Eddie now.”

“He’s like a thousand time’s worse than when we were kids.” Richie told her finally turning back round to look at her. “And I used to think he couldn’t get worse.”

“We were kids back then so he probably felt worse than he was.” Beverley pointed out leaning on the fence next to Richie. “And he can’t be that bad.”

“I’m only allowed to smoke right at the back of our garden or out front.” Richie told her a lightly annoyed look on his face. “And I have to wash my hands when I come back into the house.”

“Well I could actually picture him doing that.” Beverly laughed. “You gonna try and stop again”

Don’t know.” Richie said truthfully. “I don’t know if I want to risk it. But also know this isn’t good for me and having to go out of the house every time.”

“That would annoy me.” Beverly agreed. “Ben doesn’t like me smoking in the house, but when he’s not there he dons have a say.”

“Eddie smells it as soon as he walks in the house, it’s like he has a super sense for it.” Richie laughed as he heard the door open.

“You two coming back in?” Eddie shouted over at them.

“Speak of the devil.” Richie said to Beverly quietly be shouting over to his husband. “We’ll be there in a minute.” 

“Okay.” Eddie shouted back with a nob before walking back into the building.

“Sorry about Ben picking a pub by the way.” Beverley said as she pointed behind then.

“Doesn’t matter.” Rick shock his head not wanting his friends to have to change their lives just because he had an addiction. “I’ve been sober for ten years Bev you don’t have to tip toe around me when it comes to alcohol.”

“I know, I do. I just get a little worried sometimes.” Beverly shrugged her shoulders. “I know how hard it is to get over addictions, I don’t want to make it harder for you.”

“You’re not.” Rick promised as he took one last drag of his cigarette. “I’m gonna go in before Eddie comes back.”

“Yeah. I’ll be in a minute.” Beverley promised as she went back to looking out over the field.

**********

“Hey Eddie spaghetti.” Richie said as he walked back into the pub sliding his arm around Eddie’s waist. “How boring are things now.”

“There just fine.” Eddie told his with a shack of his head. “The kids are having a good time.”

“They are.” Richie nodded as he looked over to were there kids were playing with Bills. “There having a really good time.” He buried his head in the crock in Eddie’s neck before saying what he had been trying to get the courage to for weeks. “I want another.”

“Another what?” Eddie asked a little confused.

“Another kid.” Richie clarified. “Another one of those troublemakers.”

“You do?” Eddie asked shocked as he turned his head to look at his husband. “And this is the place you decide to tell me at.”

Richie just laughed as he shook his head. “Never been very good and knowing when to say something, but yeah I do want a kid. They may be annoying and they may be messy but I want another one of them.”

“I want another one too.” Eddie agreed with a smile. “Of course I want another baby with you.”

“Good because it would be a little weird otherwise.” Richie joked not able to get through a serious conversation like this without one joke. “You know if I just came back home one day with someone else’ baby.”

“I’m pretty sure I would have noticed before the baby was born.” Eddie pointed out as he turned around to face his husband properly. “You know in the nine months you’re pregnant.”

“Yeah I think I have to agree with you on that one.” Richie nodded.

“Talk about this more, later when where not at our friend’s fortieth birthday party.” Eddie suggested turning round to point at the rest of the group.

“Okay.” Richie agreed with a nod.

**********************************************************************************

“What made you bring up another kid?” Eddie asked once they were as home later that night.

“I don’t know.” Richie shrugged the best he could from where he was lying his head on Eddie’s chest. “I was talking to Bev, about you mostly and I just knew I had to bring it up.”

“You’re sure another baby is what you want?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah, I know where not young anymore.” Richie started as he tried to look up at Eddie comfortably. “And I know that the pregnancy is more dangerous the older you are but I really want another kid, I have for quite a long time. And I always pictured the two of us having lots of kids, we both grew up as only kids. I really want this.”

“Then another kid we’ll have.” Eddie agreed cutting off Richie’s panic rambling. “We’ll have another kid.”

“I love you Eddie Tozier.”

“I love you too Richie Kasbrake.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.


End file.
